


Even if I have nothing, I have you.

by jemmasimmns (laurellance)



Series: jemma simmons cronicles [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurellance/pseuds/jemmasimmns
Summary: “If a zombie bit you, I’d be heartbroken, but I’d also shoot you twice in the head.” + skimmons.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [totalnerdatheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnerdatheart/gifts).



They’re back at the SHIELD base, in front of the couch. It’s a Saturday, and no one’s got any real inclination to anything, so they stay in the leisure area, playing Hunter and Mack’s old video games. The video game box says it’s a Walking Dead adaptation or whatnot. It’s gory, bloody, and no one blinks an eye at the violence in the game. Someone passing by even suggests that the game needs more gore since the blood splatter pattern wasn’t realistic enough.

Eventually, the video games become background noise for Daisy and Jemma, as Mack and Coulson attempt to kill the most zombies they can. It’s almost parallel to when Mack and Lance would have at it playing the same game, only it was much more tied. 

As Mack wins against Coulson, Daisy and Jemma watch them, almost relaxed, but ready to startle at any unexpected noise. Jemma has a gun tucked behind the nearby pillow. Daisy has her eyes watching everything, and Jemma watches the halls distrustfully. Even though there’s no one there, Moody’s shouts of “CONSTANT VIGILANCE” were finally starting to make sense now. (Although, their paranoia usually ended up in them returning back to their shared apartment, sharing the same bed after checking the five locks on their front door.)

 “Hey, Simmons?” Daisy asks, tilting her head slightly to the TV. The zombie killing is still going strong. 

“Yes, Daisy?” Jemma turns her eyes from all around her, focusing all get attention on Daisy. Daisy’s one of the few people Jemma trusted whole heartedly, and after how the mainframe had ended, the two of them had been inseparable ever since. No one really knows what’s going on with the two of them, whether it was platonic or romantic, but Agent Piper had been betting on them being girlfriends. (They were, actually.)

“If a zombie bit you, I’d shoot you twice in the head.” It’s the awkwardest flirting they’ve done, but still miles better than the time they’d compared their tragic love lives and turned it into a competition of how they had broken up. So far, they were even in that regard. Both their love lives up to that point were tragic and absurd to listen to without context. It had ended only with kissing that time, but still, after surviving everything they’d been through, them having the other was inevitable. It could almost be called fate, wishing on a passing comet, luck, but here they were, together and happy.

Either way, Jemma nods back, agreeing to the same thing back. It’s the most they could ever do to the other, if that situation ever came to be reality. Jemma had wanted to say she didn’t believe, but after the framework, she honestly wasn’t sure what to believe. No one had thought HYDRA taking over the world in an alternate reality would become real, but the fact that it did made science and technology all the more scarier. Regardless, they would have each other, and if nothing else was there, then that was enough of a safe-guard for the both of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is in the description, plus yay short fics? Find me on tumblr @mia-dearden


End file.
